


Red Hot and Blue

by CleverSnail



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverSnail/pseuds/CleverSnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny flies solo with the new baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hot and Blue

He’d tried everything. Every last trick. Everything they told him in the hospital. He’d even cracked the stupid pastel-covered baby spec manual sent home with them. He’d read the chapter on newborns seven times and still found it spectacularly unhelpful. He wished there had been more diagrams, some charts. A table would have been nice. He’d haunted online forums (astrodad_blue). Perused websites.

Benny rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, curled his other arm tighter around the squalling bundle of boy swaddled in a blanket of stars.

“Neil, I know you’re new at this too, buddy, but you gotta give Daddy a break here.”

Earlier they’d taken a ride in the GT all the way to the space agency campus and back. The squirt had settled then, but he’d cranked right back up as soon as the keys came out of the ignition in the garage. Back home, they’d walked a hole in the hall carpet, back and forth, back and forth. Feeding, burping, changing, lather, rinse, repeat. Music, no music. TV, no TV. Dancing, rocking, standing stock still. Benny hadn’t planned on spending the night driving around, but if a 5.0L V-8 was the only thing that would get the little guy to sleep, he’d drive to the moon. He even knew the way.

B. was on a rare graveyard shift. Benny had hoped to gift B. with a quiet apartment and a bit of sleep before Neil was up, like a rooster, at first light. Now that was looking like an impossibility.

Jeez, the kiddo had lungs.

Benny stuffed his car keys back into his pocket, folded Neil into his car seat again. Benny was at the door cramming his sneakers back on when his eye caught the “Welcome Baby” card from B.’s mum on the kitchen bar. Under the niceties she’d drawn a red box and written “IN EMERGENCY: CALL GRAMMY.”

Benny picked up the card, looked down at his screeching son.

“I’m calling Grammy.”

*************************

The apartment was quiet when B. stepped into the entryway. He hung his cap and jacket in the closet, padded softly into the living room.

The lights were blazing. Benny was asleep nearly upside down in the recliner, the back of the chair just inches from the floor, Neil tight against his chest. An open textbook was spread across his knees. B. lifted it off Benny carefully, read the cover: _Advanced Topics in Aerospace Engineering_. He set it down on the side table.

The phone was there, off the cradle, and beside it lay a note in Benny’s handwriting. He’d scrawled: “1) Read to him  2) Keep reading  3) Try _different voices_  4) Call Grammy back in hr. if no success”

As exhausted as he was, B. couldn’t fight off a grin.

He pulled a blanket off the top of the couch, tucked it gently around his two drowsing boys. He flicked off the lights, settled himself on the couch next to the recliner, and waited in the perfect silence for sleep.


End file.
